Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 01
This is the first volume of the Hell Girl manga series, created by Miyuki Eto. It was released on January 2005. It is 201 pages long. This page will give the details of the plot in each chapter in Volume 1. Chapter 1: From Within the Darkness Chapter 1 begins with a young schoolgirl named Mari Shimizu looking for a new CD in a store. She realizes the store doesn't have what she's looking for and begins to leave, only to be stopped by a shop employee. He searches her bag and finds a CD which, despite Mari's pleas of innocence, he believes she tried to steal. She is saved when her classmate Satsuki Hayase begs the employee to let her off this one time, to which he agrees and lets the two girls go. They then both return home. The next day at school Hayase asks to borrow Mari's essay in return for saving her yesterday. Mari agrees to this and hands over the essay, which Hayase and her friends begin copying from. Mari starts to object but Hayase quickly reminds her that if anyone discovered what had happened previously she wouldn't be allowed to enter the top school she wanted to go to. In the background Ai Enma can be seen watching the events unfold. Hayase then drags Mari along with her friends to eat and makes Mari pay for the food. From then on it continues as such, with Hayase taking money from Mari, making her clean up for her and borrowing her homework to copy. When she runs out of money she attempts to steal some from her parents, but is caught and winds up in a lot of trouble. She is then pressured by Hayase to steal things for her if she unable to pay for them. Unable to do anything else she begins looking for a job, until a friend reminds her of the Jigoku Tsūshin. Mari attempts to contact Hell Girl but is unable to and decides to give up, believing that hell doesn't exist. Ai then comes across her and insists that there is a hell. That night Mari tries again at midnight and is successful this time. Ai arrives and Mari agrees to her conditions, sealing Hayase's fate. The next day Ai corners Hayase in the bathroom and Hayase admits that she was the one who put the CD in Mari's bag, hoping to blackmail her. Ai prepares to send her to hell, but is interrupted by Hayase's friends and she disappears. Later Hayase is seen looking for a CD and, when she finds it, informs her friends she'll have Mari buy it for her. One of her friends replies that she's evil and will be sent to hell, catching Hayase off guard. Suddenly Ren Ichimoku appears and empties her bag, revealing lots of unpaid items. Hayase runs from the shop but is headed off by Wanyuudou who accuses her of shoplifting from his shop. Hayase tries to protest but the items tumble from her bag again and she flees, running straight into "policewoman" Hone Onna. They lock Hayase up in a jail cell before showing her "Eternal Damnation" and sending her straight to hell. Days later Mari is seen happily enjoying life with her friends and Ai is shown looking at her computer and lamenting with her grandmother about how tragic humans are. Chapter 2: Sweet Trap Sweet Trap or Sweet Revenge begins with two sisters opening the bakeshop they bought. Both Yuka and Hiromi Inoue worked hard to save enough money to own and run their own baking business, and they manage to achieve it. Pastry chef Daichi Morisaki comes by to visit and looks around the new bakeshop and says that a friend of his, a magazine editor, is looking for new pastry chefs to interview and Morisaki likes to recommend the sisters. Hiromi, however, is worried, because at her age, she shouldn't be running a business, but Yuka says there is nothing to worry about. Hiromi agrees to send pictures of her recipes to Morisaki's friend, in hopes of getting customers. Yuka is happy for her sister, since it was their lifelong dream to run a baking business and she hopes everything will turn out well. One day, Yuka passes a magazine stand and notices a magazine featuring Hiromi's recipes, but when she reads it, Morisaki is featured as the creator of the recipes. Yuka shows the article to Hiromi, who is shocked of this action and Yuka faces Morisaki and demands him to correct the article, claiming that Hiromi created the recipes. Morisaki at first apologizes, but then adds that no one will believe her about the mistake. Yuka is then kicked out of his shop and she fears for Hiromi's business. When Hiromi's bakeshop opens, a lot of people begin to notice that Hiromi's creations are similar to Morisaki's and believe she stole his recipes. Hiromi decides to create another recipe, no matter the cost. Morisaki begins to lie to costumers saying that Hiromi's shop is much worse. Hiromi then gets disturbing calls from people, demanding she shut down her shop. Yuka has had enough and goes to Hell Correspondence at midnight and types in Morisaki's name. Ai receives the message and sets out to do her duty. The next morning, Hiromi has finished a new creation, but then becomes ill from working too hard. However, Morisaki has also copied the creation and Yuka informs her sister. Then, she notices that someone stole Hiromi's cakes and the place is vandalized. Hiromi is taken to the hospital after she collapses, and Yuka is informed that she has been working too hard. Yuka decides to take vengeance and takes a cutting knife. Then, Ai appears and introduces herself to Yuka, therefore, Yuka demands Hell Girl to take Morisaki to hell. Hell Girl arrives at Morisaki's bakeshop and she tells him of the sins he committed. The punishment begins; first, Hone Onna asks if Morisaki really stole Hiromi's creations and everyone turns against him, even his employees. Then, Wanyuudou and Ren appear as exterminators, claiming that Morisaki's place is unsanitary, and ants appear in Morisaki's ingredients. Wanyuudou and Ren use a rubber cement substance and Morisaki becomes trapped and the torture continues as Ai takes him to hell. The last scene features Inoue's bake shop, now closed due to bankruptcy. Yuka and Hiromi look at their shop, but the two decide to start over and buy back the shop. Chapter 3: Fallen Idol The chapter starts with a girl named Sakura Kurokawa who was announced that she was given a part in a drama based on the rumors of Hell Girl; she'll be playing as Hell Girl. Her friend, Kaoruko Naurse, told her that bad things may happen to those who take part in a horror or spooky drama, the thought sent shivers down to Sakura's body but she brushes it off and keeps the part. One day, she comes to the set and sees a bouquet of chrysanthemums entitled for her; apparently, those flowers mean that someone has died. She then goes into the manager's office, only to find out that her homepage has been hacked by someone unknown and that person had typed the words 'you will die' . Not only that, someone has taken a picture of her while she was changing her clothes and she had been receiving a lot of prank calls; but she doesn't want the harassment to get in the way of the film production. The make-up artist heard about her situation and told her if there was anything that he could do to help she could just tell him. It may just be because of sympathy and kindness, but Sakura thought that the make-up artist was creeping her out. Her friend tells her she should be careful towards him. A while later, the manager found out that the hacker was indeed the make-up artist; he found pictures of Sakura on his laptop and has confronted him about it. But the make-up artist refuse to admit his mistake and it gets him fired. Just when Sakura thought it was over she received a message that she was still being watched, and the message says : 'Don't think you can get away'. Then, there's an accident on the set; the chains bound to the lights have been cut off and they land on Sakura, injuring her, and she is sent to the hospital. When she askes the manager if the make-up artist had been caught by the police yet, he tells her that the make-up artist had a strong alibi, thus he can not be captured. Then, it turns out the mastermind behind it all was in fact, her friend, Kaoruko, who said that Sakura always looked down at her, and said that it served her right for what she had done; she has been chosen as a replacement for Sakura for playing the role as 'Hell Girl' when it was found out that Sakura could not walk. Kaoruko had dyed her hair and made some extensions on it to match the look of Hell Girl. She had tricked Sakura and used the make-up artist to do it. Before she left, she threw chrysanthemums at Sakura, and said that from now on she can look up at her, the lead actress. Driven by anger, she uses Hell Correspondence to send Kaoruko to hell by using a computer on the receptionist table. As punishment, Kaoruko was shown to act in a drama of what she has done towards Sakura; which involves, buying the flowers to give to Sakura, hacking her home website, taking pictures of her, and uploading the pictures to the make-up artist laptop to frame him and finally dropping the lights on Sakura. In the end, she realizes she really is in hell and in front of her stands the real Hell Girl. Awhile later, the production of the film Hell Girl has been stopped due to the rumor of a curse it brought on those who play the leading acts. Later, Sakura was shown to star in another film, living her life to the fullest before finally going to hell; the mark of her contract with Hell Girl was on her. Chapter 4: The Inaudible Scream Junko Kimura has rushed her beloved dog, Lucky to Honjo's Animal Hospital, where Dr. Honjo takes a look at him. He announces that Lucky needs surgery, but claims it will be risky and it won't be cheap. Junko meets a young girl named Kaori whose dog is also ill, and she prays that Lucky will get better. At home, Junko does the best she could to make Lucky comfortable, but he cries in pain. Junko prays to her late parents that everything will be all right. Junko gets the surgery fee and delivers it to Dr. Honjo. On the day of the surgery, Honjo gets a phone call from a friend and he invites the doctor to a dinner party, which Honjo accepts, and scratches out Lucky's surgery on his schedule. His assistant reminds him of the surgery, but Honjo tells her that Lucky only needs rest. He also tells her to call an actress about her dog, which he plans to keep the dog for another week, because Honjo gets easy money from her. A few days later, Junko goes to visit Lucky, but is horrified to see that Lucky is dying in his cage. The nurse arrives, but it is too late to save Lucky. Junko thought the operation was a success, since Honjo told her it was, but the nurse tells her that there was no operation. The nurse also tells her that Honjo only takes care of animals that are owned by famous or rich people, but let's the others die, like Lucky, and takes their owner's money. Junko becomes upset and blames herself for taking Lucky to Honjo's hospital, instead of another vet. One day at Junko's school, a group of classmates mention Hell Correspondence, and Ai, disguised as a school student, informs Junko to contact the site at midnight. Junko gets on Hell Correspondence that night and summons Honjo's name. The next day, Junko spots Kaori at Honjo's hospital, and realizes that her dog is still alive. She stops them just in time, as Honjo is about to take them, and informs Kaori and her mother to take their dog to another vet, because Honjo will kill their dog, just like he did with Lucky. Honjo pretends to play innocent, but Junko knows the truth from the nurse, and demands him to tell the police of what he has done. Honjo, however, asks if they'll find evidence, and replies that animals don't speak, so no one will believe he is a bad vet. He then kicks her out and threatens to kill her, if she comes back. Unable to hold in the guilt, Junko decides to commit suicide by walking in front of a moving train, but then, Hell Girl arrives, and saves her. She asks Junko if she wants to take revenge, but Hell Girl also informs her of the consequences after Junko dies. Junko cries out and begs Hell Girl to take Honjo to hell, and her revenge is granted. Honjo delivers the actress' dog, who has made a full recovery, and a party is held, praising Honjo for his work. A friend of the actress asks Honjo if he could look at his dog, and Honjo accepts the task. On the highway, a cat runs out into the street, but Honjo refuses to stop. Then, a voice asks him why he won't stop, and Hell Girl appears and takes the cat in her arms. Honjo insults her and the cat, for being dirty, but Hell Girl interrupts him, and informs him of the sins he committed. Then, Honjo's car crashes into a pole, and Honjo believes his legs are broken. Ren and Wanyuudou arrive as paramedics, but they roughly take him to an ambulance and push him into the back. Honjo then finds himself in a cage and he sees doctors, but he can't make out their faces, and he begs them to look at his legs, but they completely ignore him. Hone Onna, disguised as a sexy nurse, informs the others that they should operate on him. Then, the doctors come out of the shadows, their animal faces are revealed, and they roughly take Honjo to an operating table. Honjo cries out to stop, but Hell Girl states that they don't understand him, and she takes him to hell. Junko visits Kaori and is surprised to see that her dog had a litter of puppies. The girl's mother thanks Junko for stopping them at Honjo's place and they found a good vet. Kaori rewards Junko with one of the puppies and Junko calls him Lucky. Kaori believes that Lucky was reborn, but Hell Girl informs that the people who go to hell won't be reborn. Chapter 5: Dangerous Extracurricular Activities Yuu Suzuki is preparing herself, along with her class-mates for the high school exams. After a test, Ichirou Endo, one of the students teases Yuu for not putting her name on her test, and she quickly does. Tsubasa Yazaki, the sensei calls for Yuu into his office and he shows her last chemistry test, which she got a failing grade. He offers her an after school study in chemistry and she accepts. During the study, Yuu accidentally spills some chemicals on her uniform and Yazaki quickly removes her clothes and offers a lab-assistant's coat. Yazaki takes Yuu home and he tells her that he will have a chemistry session at his house the following week. At first, Yuu doesn't want to go, but her mother insists on doing it, since it would do her some good. At Yazaki's, the sensei touches her and attempts to subdue her, but she runs away. Yuu knew that he was trying to sexually assault her and she attends to report it to the principal. However, the next day at school, Yuu sees that someone wrote a sentence on the chalkboard about her being at Yazaki's house and trying to seduce him, and the other students turn against her. Yuu tries to explain the truth, but everyone refuses to listen. Even her friend, Kazu Hamasaki refuses to believe her. At the principal's office, Yazaki and Yuu's mom apologize to one another, and Yazaki informs that he was trying to be friendly, but Yuu knows the truth. Then her mom banishes her from the house and Yuu is shocked about this. A group of students taunt her for "seducing" Yazaki, but Endo sends them away, but doesn't help Yuu. At a manga café, Yuu hears a group of girls mentioning Hell Correspondence and she decides to summon Yazaki's name. About an hour passes and Yuu is kicked out of the cafe. Yuu takes out a razor and attempts to slit her wrists, when Hell Girl appears and Yuu recognizes her from her school, as Ai Enma. Ai informs Yuu about the punishment Yazaki will endure and of the consequences, but Yuu begs her to take Yazaki to hell. The next day, Ai asks Yazaki if he can help her with something and he takes her to the chemistry lab. However, he discovers the three assistants in the lab and they ask him about a chemical's reaction. Then, Yazaki spills some chemicals on his clothes and the assistants offer a funeral robe, informing him that his funeral will happen soon. Ai appears and Yazaki attempts to sexually subdue her, but she pulls back the curtains, revealing the students. They order him to leave Ai alone and he runs off, but Ai catches him and with the wave of her kimono sleeve, she teleports him to her ferryboat. Yazaki wakes up and demands Ai to take him back, but she ferries him to hell. Back at the school, word had gotten out that Yazaki sexually assaulted other students in the past, and everyone apologizes to Yuu. Endo and Kazu also apologize and Yuu looks forward to her future, and features the black fire symbol on her chest. Category:Volumes